Trust Issues
by Azar333
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have been in a very happy relationship for almost a year now. But, Levys friends take it into their hands to see if the dragon slayer is really worthy of staying with the solid script mage. {ONESHOT}


It was late spring. The summer slowly approaching Fiore, meaning ice cream stands would be in full swing and joyful children will take over the streets. This lovely season also included a one year anniversary of a very famous couple in Fairy Tail. One where everyone has been fawning over the last year, much to Lucy and Natsu's pleasure to finally be out of the spot light. Yes, everyone was ecstatic that it was the couple's first year anniversary. Of course a party was planned, decorations were purchased. The two are always getting flaunted by never ending questions of "which table cloth is better?" "Now, should the streamers match your guys hair or should they just be random colors?!" "Should I just buy you guy's some condoms as a gift?" actually, the last question was asked more than you would think.

They crazy guild had gone far enough to even Photoshop the duos faces on a random wedding photo they found. Yes it was all excitement, but it seemed the guild was even more excited than the actual couple. Having the male of the relationship be a grumpy dragon slayer who did not find pleasure in the guild parties. Then the female, was a book worm who always had her nose in a book so she never enjoyed the loud parties. Only, somehow, the great kurogane knew how to pull Levy away from her precious books.

Actually, said dragon slayer was currently making his way to his house to eat some iron and hopefully sleep before his girlfriend, Levy McGarden, came to visit. Cause he knew once she came over, sleeping was the last thing he thought about. The man quietly chuckled to himself as a satisfied smirk came across his lips, still extremely proud that he, and only he, made the innocent bookworm into a sex addict.

He jabbed his keys into the key hole and threw the door open, knowing that no one should be home. He hastily threw off his books and walked into his living room still carrying some grocery bags from his grocery shopping. So imagine his surprise when he saw his girlfriend's best friend comfortably lying on HIS couch, in HIS living room, in HIS house.

"Oh Gajeel~," The blonde purred. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to get home," Gajeel froze. _What the actual fuck? Why is she here? I didn't even smell her when I came in!_

"Bunny girl," Gajeel said rather gruffly before heading straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "What brings you here? Levy shouldn't be home till late. Out on a job is Speedy and Dolphin hair," He started emptying the groceries in the fridge and cabinets.

"Aww, can't a girl just come and visit her favorite iron Dragon Slayer sometimes?" She pouted. "And what's with the names Gaji, I like the sound of my name off your tongue," Gajeel almost chocked on his spit. _Gaji? Levy and Juvia only call him that! And the name thing, she, she almost sounds like she's trying to seduce me? What the fuck._

"You and Shrimp are the same when it comes to your opinion on my nicknames, eh?" Gajeel tries to just skip over the rest of the sentence.

"Speaking of Levy, are you happy with her? I mean a man like you; you're probably used to having no strings attached. Just one night stands over and over again," She smirks. "Moving from girl to girl because, every girl gives you something a little different. You like to _spice_ things up," Gajeel then stiffens. _What does this girl want from him? That voice sounds downright close to seductive and it's freaking me out_.

"Point?" Gajeel says roughly hoping to get this girl out of his house, before she went too far with this. Not wanting to go through having his love of his life's best friend try to get in his pants.

"Sit Gajeel," She commands. Gajeel glares at her. She can't bust into his house, and order him around. She rolls her eyes. "Oh all mighty Gajeel, the great Iron Dragon Slayer, please~ come take a seat next to me," He eyes her warily before slowly moving forward, sitting as far away from her on the couch.

"I ain't have much time Bunny Girl. Spit it out and get the fuck out," He growls as she moves closer.

"Alright you have forced my hand," She cleared her throat. "You see, you are about to enter a more serious relationship with Levy, I the first year is a big milestone in a relationship, you won't have that much freedom anymore,".

"Bunny Girl?" He questions and backs up as the girl continues to move closer.

"And I was thinking. I'm a lot different than Levy. So, since it's your last couple of days of freedom until you get serious," Her eyes twinkle mischievously. "I was wondering, if you wanted to take a girl with a fuller figure to bed," Her hand out stretched and rubbed his chest. Gajeels eyes widen and he goes ridged. _Okay okay okay okay okay okay. OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY. JUST BREATHE! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT!?_ He snatches her hands from his chest and hastily takes them off himself and pushes her away.

"Bunny girl, you drunk," Gajeel states, as he continues to attempt to move away from said person. Even though, he couldn't smell a drop of alcohol on her.

"Again with the names Gajeel?" She pouts. "And I know you have a good nose Gajeel. I'm perfectly sober," She smiled. Gajeel awkwardly looked for ways to escape. Window? Door? He would go so far to hide under the bed. He really didn't want Bunny Girl to hate him, no, she was his girlfriend's best friend and they both needed to be there for her. Which wouldn't work that well if they couldn't sit in the same room together, without making the atmosphere extremely uncomfortable and force each other to leave. And HELL NO, he was not going to have sex with the Cheerleader. That would result in so many bad things,

A: Losing the best thing that ever happened in his life (Levy)

B: Natsu would probably kill him.

C: Bunny Girl would totally regret it.

D: Levy WOULD cry.

E: He would probably be kicked out of fairy tail, everyone would hate him.

F: Lily would probably leave with Levy because he couldn't deal with Gajeels sorry ass.

So pretty much he would fuck his world right up.

"Do you have protection?" Lucy smirked. Gajeel only sputtered.

"O-oi I never agreed-,"

"Of course you do, you do it with Levy all the time don't ya?" Lucy then moved her face closer to the dragon slayers, probably in hopes of getting a kiss. Gajeel only quickly rolled to the side, successfully avoiding the kiss.

"Listen, you're out of your mind Bunny Girl. What about Natsu, don't you love the fool?" Of course! He will bring up all the consequences! Make Bunny Girl back out of it so he doesn't have to go through the extremely awkward rejection.

"Yeah of course, but he doesn't need to know. Neither does Levy, it will just be a one night stand. All you have to do is not get me pregnant," Lucy approached again, only to be avoided.

"Alright fuck, Bunny Girl chill," Gajeel growled. "Just go back to your house, take a shower. Get it on with Salamander, hell even your boy toy Loke. Just leave this house and forget this ever happened. A'right?" Gajeel reasoned.

"But Gajeellll~ you have been on my mind a lot lately and so-," _nOPE._

"Listen the fuck up Lucy cause I only gonna say this once," Gajeel snarled. "I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you. But Jesus, Levy is your best friend. Best friends most definitely do not try to get in each other's boyfriends pants. Now I'm…," Disgusted, horrified, confused… "Flattered, that you would go after me, but I'm not interested. Only one I will ever take to bed is my girlfriend, Levy. She's the first girl I have ever felt serious about before and I really don't want to fuck it up by you coming in and screwing it up," Gajeel took a deep breath happy that he finally got that off his chest. "So please, go home and don't ever, try to come into my house and try to take me to bed ever a fucking again," Lucy and Gajeel just started at each other for a second before a voice broke the silence.

"Thank you Gemini, that will be enough," Lucy said, but the Lucy in front of the man did not speak. His head whips around to his coat closet, which was now open, and a blonde girls head was sticking out. She stepped out and Gajeel could only blink. _Wha- but- she was- huh_? Gajeel then checked before him only to find two weird doll looking things.

"Pirri pirri," They chirped before flying back over to Lucy.

"Alright Gajeel, you passed the test," Lucy smiled.

"T-t-test?" Gajeel choked.

"Girls come one out!" Erza, Mira, and Juvia then appeared out of the same closet.

"Hi Gajeel-kun!" Juvia sang.

"See Erza, there was nothing to fear. Gajeel is 100% loyal to Levy," Lucy said smiling.

"Hmm, I see you were correct. I just didn't want him playing with a pure young maiden's heart like Levy's," Erza smiled at him, "Seems I had nothing to fear though, Gajeel congratulations. You have all of our blessings,"

"Already had mine," Mira chirped.

"Yes, Juvia agrees. Gajeel-kun could never hurt his love!"

"Wh-WHAT! This was all a fucking test! Do you have any idea how stressful that was! If I pissed you off, Levy would have to choose between us. If I went through with it, Levy would be heartbroken and I would probably… probably… kill myself! And YOU! Were a persistent little fuck!" Gajeel roared. "And I never asked for you fucking blessings! It isn't like I'm getting married to the shrimp! Its just an anniversary. Now get the fuck out of my house so I can eat some Iron and sleep soundly! I don't EVEN WANNA KNOW how you 4 BIMBOS were able to break into MY house and make your selves undetectable! Jesus fuck!" he sent an angry glare at the trio. Who only stood with stupid smiles on their faces. _Oh fuck me._

"Aright, Mira go grab the video lacrima," Erza stated. "There is no need to show this to Levy," _Video Lacrima!?_ Mira then hopped forward and tugged a picture of him and Levy off the wall and flipped it over, taking a small lacrima off the back.

"Thank you for your time Gajeel!" Mira called back as she placed the photo back on the wall and took the lacrima outside with Erza, Lucy and Juvia at her heels.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy called as she entered their semi shared home. "Sorry the job took a bit longer than we thought!" Levy yelled before taking off her shoes and heading to the kitchen for some very much needed food.

She opened the fridge only to see Gajeel had gone grocery shopping. She happily grabbed an iced tea and apple before heading to the bedroom.

"So Gajeel-" Levy started before strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist which caused her to let out a small squeak. Which only triggered laughter from behind her.

"Oh yes Shrimp. I need this more than anything right now," He started as he carried her to the bed. Levy laughed.

"Tough day?" She mused as the man moved to trap her under him.

"You have no fucking idea," He growled before snatching up her food and drink and placing them on the bed side table.

Levy wanted to ask why, she really did. But right now, she had a very hot and bothered dragon slayer looming on top of her, who is in much need to be relieved.

She will ask him.

…

…

Later…


End file.
